<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by ilse_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500618">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilse_writes/pseuds/ilse_writes'>ilse_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Partners [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After their first kiss, Gavin is sweet, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines is at a loss, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, bonus story for the Partners series, follow up of Mistletoe, let's talk about sex baby, reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilse_writes/pseuds/ilse_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)<br/>Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)<br/>Let's talk about all the good things<br/>And the bad things that may be</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Salt-N-Pepa</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Partners [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought 'Mistletoe' would be the end of the Partners series. Boy, was I wrong!</p><p>
  <i>Make sure to have (at least) read Mistletoe before you read this one, as it's a direct follow-up.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s all a bit of a daze when they’re on their way back from the Christmas party. They sit in the back of the automated cab, both properly buckled in per Nines’ request. It makes resuming their little make out session from before a little impossible, though the android is still capable of rendering Gavin to a useless pile of sappy gay, a state Gavin never thought he’d possibly achieve. Yet here he is, desperately trying to choke back all the little noises that are caused by Nines, who has made it his mission to worship Gavin’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traces his long fingers over every tendon and vein, pausing at every freckle, scar or other mark he can find. Every now and then his long fingers disappear underneath the cuff of Gavin’s jacket and that shouldn’t be so hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and if Nines would perform a scan right now he would notice how Gavin’s core temperature has raised several degrees.<br/>
</span>
  <span>When Nines raises Gavin’s hand to his mouth, kissing his fingertips reverently, one by one, his tongue darting out for a quick taste of the index finger, Gavin’s brain practically combusts on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines has to actually open the door of the taxi for him, taking him by the hand to get him out. Gavin could blame it on the alcohol, were it not that the whole mistletoe situation sobered him up quite a bit. No, this is purely Nines’ doing, with his wish for a romantic relationship with Gavin and immediately tipping it over to the point of body worshipping. And these are just his hands! At this point, Gavin doesn’t think he will survive any of Nines’ other wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he can read Gavin’s mind - although, let’s be honest, he probably just read his off the chart vitals, Nines gives Gavin a change to catch his breath when they are inside the apartment. He directs the detective to the couch, disappearing into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sits on his couch, too wound up to sit back into the cushions. Sid looks up at him from his place in the armchair; he blinks at his owner’s distress and yawns exaggeratedly, before tucking his paws in and resting his furry little head on the pillow again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He can hear Nines in the kitchen, talking softly to Tiny over the sound of the water cooker. Cabinets open and close, there’s the sound of the tin that holds the tea bags and the voice of the android who gently scolds the white cat for jumping up on the counter. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Things are the way they always are. Or, at least, the way they have been for a while now. Gavin’s new normal, with the cats and his partner as a permanent fixture in his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, everything is different now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through the vast, blank space that is his brain at the moment, Gavin knows he likes it, he likes it so much his heart is soaring through the clouds. In fact, it is soaring so high that it has him terrified. He has lost his footing, he is grappling for something to anchor him, something to help him navigate this new situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall android appears in his vision, rounding the sofa with a mug of tea in his hand. He places it on the coffee table and sits down in his usual spot to Gavin’s right. Nines rests against the back of the couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin can only stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, his partner brings his right hand up to loosen his tie. The gesture is entirely human, just like the way he places his left arm along the backrest, his hand coming up near Gavin’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects the touch, Nines long fingers curling around his bicep, squeezing gently before loosening again, his thumb rubbing softly over the fabric of Gavin’s dress shirt. Still, it has Gavin tensing up, goosebumps spreading out over his back, all the way up to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Gavin?” Nines seeks his eyes, his hand stilling on the detective’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows heavily, forcing himself to nod. Then he nods again. “Yeah,” he croaks, his face flushing terribly. This whole thing has him flustered like a high schooler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for his tea, just to give himself something to do. When he moves forward he loses Nines’ hand on his arm and the sudden feeling of loss makes him brave enough to scoot over when he sits back. Nines gives a pleased hum when their thighs touch, Gavin leaning back in the open space within Nines’ arm. It feels good to sit there, it feels right. Yet Gavin’s heart is still beating like it wants to slam through his ribcage. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“God, this is awkward,” Gavin mutters, trying to will his cheeks to settle into a more natural colour than fire hydrant red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long, deft fingers find their way into his hair, gently scratching the shorter hairs at the back. He can feel the android’s gaze on him, though he doesn’t dare to return it yet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is it?” Nines hums thoughtfully. “I think it is a very natural extension of the situation we already created. In fact, it is a very logical step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is such a Nines thing to say. And he is right. Everybody else already thought they were a couple, the way they were practically living together should have been a clear sign to the both of them too. And yet it took some fucking mistletoe to get them this far. A huff of amusement escapes Gavin and he leans his head back, feeling the tension slowly flood out of him. Nines’ hand comes up over his head and a finger boops his nose, making him laugh for real. His partner moves so he can wrap his arms around Gavin’s torso, careful not to disturb his hot tea. He noses the side of Gavin’s face, his nose cool against Gavin’s hot cheeks. “I like this,” Nines says quietly. “I like this very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rubs his head back against Nines, sighing contentedly. “Me too.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t imagine shit like this before, when they were each still sitting on their own side of the couch and touches were only perfunctory and practical. You know, like the platonic work partners they are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks from his tea, the last bits of tension seeping out from him in Nines’ embrace. Tiny jumps on the couch, wriggling and pushing until she is in Nines’ lap, pressed in between them. Gavin reaches over to scratch her behind the ears. “You’re gonna have to share now, young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That incites a laugh in Nines, a quiet rumble in his chest that Gavin can feel now he is flush against said chest. It warms him to be privy to the android’s happiness, to feel the proof of it. It takes him back to his thoughts earlier this evening, about how much Nines has grown over the past months. If he is being honest with himself, he knows he has changed too. He is milder, not as quick to anger. Who knew all he needed was a stoic android to get him to be less of an asshole?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, he can still be a bit of an asshole. To his - </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> cat, for instance. Gavin puts his tea mug away and turns towards Nines, pushing Tiny off his lap. “My turn now,” he grins smugly, hooking his leg over Nines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android’s LED circles yellow once before settling back on a steady blue. He accommodates Gavin in his lap, holding him steady with his large hands on his waist. “I don’t have any mistletoe here,” he says when Gavin crowds him against the back of the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need it,” Gavin answers dismissively, throwing his arms around Nines’ neck and closing in towards his goal. He ghosts his lips over the android’s jaw, feeling the smoothness of the synthetic skin there. It’s warm to the touch, making it feel real, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even though Gavin knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, it is all tech and machinery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lips that find his are perhaps a fraction less pliant than those of a human, yet they fit perfectly against his own. And when he nips at the bottom lip, the hands at his waist grab him just a tad firmer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kisses alternate in speed, from languid, slow kisses that make Gavin melt against Nines, to heated kisses that have him pressing himself up against the android’s chest. Gavin has unbuttoned the top three buttons of Nines his shirt, allowing him to splay his hands across his neck, throat and shoulders. When he goes for the next button, Nines moves one of his hands from his waist to his wrist, gently holding the hand up to his mouth like before. He kisses every finger, from the bottom to the tip, taking the fingertip between his lips shortly before moving onto the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin watches in awe and the feeling of Nines tongue against his fingertips has a heat pooling in his stomach. The touch of Nines’ other hand over the fabric of his shirt suddenly isn’t enough anymore and Gavin roughly pulls the shirt from his pants, catching Nines’ hand underneath it. The android’s hand stills, pulls back to hover above Gavin’s heated skin for a moment, before he surges back in, fingers splayed wide across his back. He arches into the touch, caught between the android’s front and his large hand on his back. He catches Nines’ face between his hands and captures his mouth again, licking into the hot, wet space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second hand joins the first and now two hands rove his back, the fingertips ten hot points against his skin. His breath becomes more laboured as he moves with every touch, the need of wanting to feel those hands on every part of his body becoming more prominent. Never breaking their kiss, Gavin hastily unbuttons his shirt, pulling it down his shoulders and arms impatiently. He wants to do the same with his partner’s shirt, feeling the need to get these things off, off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yet Nines’ eyes grow wide at the sight of his skin and in the next second his lips are no longer on Gavin’s mouth, but on his throat, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere the android can reach without losing his hold on the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there,” Gavin chuckles breathily. He is nearly knocked backwards because of Nines’ sudden fervor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips on his throat, his shoulders, his chest. Heated kisses, almost rough in their nature. His throat, his shoulders, his chest. Nines is maybe on his fourth round when Gavin catches on to the pattern. Throat, shoulders, chest, throat, shoulders, chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fooling around like this has messed up Nines’ usually perfect hair, dark strands hanging almost in his eyes. Gavin tries to move to get the android’s attention, but he’s captured in those strong hands and can’t move around that much. Chest, throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he frees up a hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shoulders, chest, throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he cups Nines face with his hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shoulders…<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey… hey Nines. Easy, babe.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Red light shines through his fingers, pinking them up unnaturally. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tin Can? What’s this? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His android partner stills his movements, face hidden between Gavin’s neck and shoulder. He is perfectly still, like only androids can be. Gavin frees his other hand and moves that to the back of Nines his neck, repeating the movements his partner used to calm him down a little earlier. He stretches and curls his fingers through the dark hairs, short at the bottom, longer at the top. It’s a good moment for him to catch his breath too, after the way things got heated between them at a breakneck speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craning his neck gives him the view of a solid red LED, Nines must be really stressed out. Or overloaded. Maybe this was already too much for him? Gavin internally curses for forgetting his partner is new to this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this. Not just kissing Gavin, the android is new to kissing. Period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, partner?” Gavin asks quietly, still petting Nines’ hair. <br/>
</span>
  <span>He has to wait a while for the answer and when it comes, it’s in the form of stilted movements that have Nines sit up straight, his hands falling back to his sides. Gavin feels silly sitting on his lap shirtless, yet he doesn’t want to get off right away, afraid Nines will get up and walk away or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusts his seating so he is a little more comfortably, careful not to get all up in Nines’ space again. The ring on his temple is still a solid red and his face is eerily blank. It’s not the reaction Gavin was originally hoping to get, a far cry from his own internal debate about whether to ravage Nines on the couch or take him to the bedroom. However, his own wishes quickly take a backseat to his partner’s distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches to take Nines’ hand and hold it in both of his own, searching Nines’ face for a sign of what he is thinking. Gavin doesn’t quite know what to say, comforting is not his forte, so he just keeps quiet and waits for Nines to recover a bit. His dick is not really on the same page yet, still eager to get going; Gavin ignores it for the time being, despite being all geared up he can still, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be a dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry,” the android says eventually, his voice uncharacteristically unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin presses a kiss to the hand he is still holding. “Don’t be, it’s okay. What happened? Did you blue screen or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nines lifts and furrows his brows a little, showing confusion. A second later comprehension sinks in. “No, I don’t - Well, maybe something like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human chuckles and shows a warm smile. “You couldn’t handle all of this?” he teases, gesturing to his still naked torso. <br/>
</span>
  <span>The LED is still red, now pulsing instead of a steady warning. Gavin backtracks a little. “You… you’ve seen me without my shirt before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines nods almost imperceptibly. “I was never allowed to touch though,” he answers, sounding a bit more like himself this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you were allowed,” Gavin rushes out in a bout of painful honesty. “I just didn’t know you wanted it.” He cradles Nines hand against his chest, flattening the palm against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android fixes his gaze on his hand and rubs the thumb carefully back and forth over Gavin’s chest hair. “There is so much to want,” he says, his voice trailing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Gavin understands Nines doesn’t quite mean there is a lot of Gavin to want. The android seems to refer more to the act of wanting itself. And, well, isn’t that true? The list of wishes can be endless, filled with things big and small. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Nines wished to be in a romantic relationship with Gavin, it is safe to say he wanted to kiss him too. Gavin guesses touching him is also on that list, so they have made good on fulfilling all of those wishes, all within the span of a couple of hours.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re moving a bit fast, aren’t we?” he offers with a rueful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines frowns a little. “I should be able to keep up with you. I’m CyberLife’s most advanced -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about that million dollar processor of yours, Tin Can,” Gavin interrupts him gently. He slides off Nines’ lap to fit himself against his side again. Nines’ hands follow him, unsure about what to do until Gavin laces their fingers together.  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me about your wishes?” he asks, slotting himself closer to Nines and resting his head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wishes?” There is still a hint of red on the android’s temple and his body feels less pliable than before. Still, Gavin can tell Nines is making an effort to get himself out of the funk he was in a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you said you wished to be in a romantic relationship with me. And for the rest of your wishes we needed to get home…” Gavin squeezes Nines’ hand. “Why don’t you tell me about them? Maybe it’s good to talk about them first, before we act on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines releases a deep sigh he doesn’t need physically, though perhaps it helps him emotionally. “I wished to kiss you. To pull you close and hold you, kiss you, taste you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, sounds good,” Gavin says with a smile. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android hesitates a moment before answering. “I’m afraid you’d think it all quite mundane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin lifts his head to look at his partner. The android looks at their clasped hands, like he is embarrassed about something. “Try me,” Gavin says, giving his hand a squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes some coaxing, but eventually Gavin has the picture complete. Nines’ dreams and wishes consist of fantasies of holding hands, cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie, lazy sunday mornings with breakfast in bed and walks in the park.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Cute.” He accompanies the assessment with a kiss. “Tell me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… well… the ‘more’ part is where they touch upon the problem. If you would even call it a problem. Gavin doesn’t see it, but Nines does. “I don’t know how I could have overlooked it,” the android says quietly, his LED alternating between red and yellow. “My premonition software somehow didn’t take your biological needs into account. How could I forget? Humans are primal creatures, sex is a -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger held to his lips stops him and when he locks eyes with Gavin he seems a bit lost. “Sex can be a lot of things. I admit, I enjoy it as much as every other guy,” Gavin chuckles, before continuing in a light tone. “And I get it, you know, you’re worried about not having a dick -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know?” Gavin smirks. “I’ve got eyes, you know. I’ve been ogling that cute, perky butt for a while now.” If Nines weren’t currently sitting on it, he would have pinched the body part in question. He settles for moving his hands over Nines’ other appealing body parts; his strong arms, his broad shoulders, his firm chest, his toned stomach. “When you’ve got all this,” he says, planting little kisses along Nines’ perfect jaw, “do you think I’ll miss a certain sausage resembling appendage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines blinks, slightly dumbfounded for a moment. Then he huffs a laugh, LED blinking blue, and Gavin knows they’ve overcome this hurdle. At least for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’ll go slow,” Gavin assures Nines. “I don’t care if we move at a glacial pace. For now, I am perfectly happy to curl up against you </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> we go to sleep, instead of pretending to roll over to you in my sleep.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>He gets up off the sofa and holds his hand out to Nines. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I want to cuddle.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>